1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plastic tape cassette for accommodating therein a recording medium such as a magnetic tape or the like and a plastic cassette case for keeping therein a tape cassette.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a tape cassette for accommodating therein a recording medium such as a magnetic tape or the like and a cassette preserving case for keeping therein the cassette, a label is bonded to the surface (external surface) thereof or an index card is held on the surface thereof in order for the user to confirm contents of information recorded on the magnetic tape. In general, the label is made of a paper material having an adhesive attached to the rear surface thereof. Recording information (title of musical composition or the like) is written in the label and bonded to the surface of the tape cassette at its predetermined position. On the other hand, in the cassette preserving case, an index card made of a paper material is accommodated within the cassette preserving case and recording information is written in this index card.
It is frequently observed that the conventional label bonded to the tape cassette is torn off therefrom due to the change of environmental conditions or by fingers because the label is bonded to the tape cassette by the adhesive. If such tape cassette whose label is nearly torn off is loaded onto a cassette deck (particularly, a front loading type cassette deck or mobile AV (audio-video) apparatus that are utilized under severe environmental condition in use) as it is, there is then the risk that the label torn off is caught by the cassette deck and a trouble such as malfunction of cassette deck or the like occurs. Further, a small label tends to be torn off easily as compared with a large label and is inconvenient to handle. Furthermore, when the index card is utilized, a space for accommodating the index card becomes necessary, thereby causing the cassette preserving case to become large in size. Also, there is the risk that the index card will be lost.